


Mischievous Animosity

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t ignore me.” I let go of him with a shove. Spinning his chair around to face me, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking up at me expectantly. He rolled his eyes and began to turn away again when I didn’t do anything. I stopped him in his tracks. Grabbing the back of his chair, I spun him back around and decided to get right into his face, swinging a leg over and straddling his lap. “I <i>said</i> – don’t ignore me.” Rising to the challenge, he sat up straighter and curled his fingers into my t-shirt to pull my face within a hair’s width of his, sneering at me.<br/>“I <i>didn’t</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Animosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanwreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwreckage/gifts).



> Yes, I've finally been able to complete a fic and upload it! I apologise for my lack of activity on here recently.  
> This is something a little different to what I normally write. I was told by [humanwreckage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwreckage/gifts) (in a comment on another of my fics) that I wrote almost-non-con well, so I decided to write something rough with an ambiguous form of consent in order to keep that theme. I'm pleased with it and I hope you are too!  
> ENJOY :) xo

Working fairly late one Friday night, I was trying to get my creative writing assignment finished before the weekend. The only problem was my roommate. We were a problem to each other, really, always arguing and giving harsh comments about everything. I could never pinpoint the reason why he pissed me off so much, and that got me even more pissed. It distracted me a lot.

 

Feeling like giving up for the night, I saved my work and turned off my laptop. I looked over to my roommate, Gerard, working away quietly at the other end of the corner desk.

“Ugh, you think you’re so perfect.” I commented under my breath.

“ _What_ was that?” He snapped, obviously having listened out for me.

“You heard what I said, asshole.” I retorted. “Why do you even work so late?” I asked, reaching over and smacking the back of his head playfully. He took it the wrong way.

“You _know_ why I work this late, jerk. I’d stay up all night if I could.”

“Aw, why, ‘cause you’re scared the nightmares will trap you again?” I taunted, putting on a whiny child-like voice. He turned to me angrily, slamming his hand down on the desk and staring into my face menacingly.

 

As if Gerard wasn’t aggravating enough, I was stuck with the roommate who would wake up yelling in the middle of the night, jolting the whole frame of our bunk beds. His nightmares and night-terrors were the worst. Not only did they wake me, but he’d spend the rest of the night fidgeting, emitting scared whimpers and sobs, forcing me to stay awake too.

 

After a moment, he went back to his work, sketching out new comic frames under a spotlight. It was never fun when he stopped retaliating. Changing tack, I climbed up to his bunk loudly – _the top one, of course; Mr. Night-terror couldn’t suffer quietly on the bottom bunk_ – and started messing up the arrangement of his sheets and the clothes he’d left there.

“Get out of my bed.” He sighed.

“Why? You aren’t gonna fuckin’ use it.” I raised my voice, despite it being past eleven. I didn’t care for the noise rules of our accommodation block and neither did Gerard.

“There’s no point arguing with you.” He replied quietly, then raised his voice a little for his following command, obviously trying to remain calm. “Just get out of my bed.”

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” I shouted. He didn’t answer.

 

_No fun_. Pacing over to him, I held the back of his neck firmly and growled into his ear.

“Don’t ignore me.” I let go of him with a shove. Spinning his chair around to face me, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking up at me expectantly. He rolled his eyes and began to turn away again when I didn’t do anything. I stopped him in his tracks. Grabbing the back of his chair, I spun him back around and decided to get right into his face, swinging a leg over and straddling his lap. “I _said_ – don’t ignore me.” Rising to the challenge, he sat up straighter and curled his fingers into my t-shirt to pull my face within a hair’s width of his, sneering at me.

“I _didn’t_.”

 

With my blood rushing from anger and adrenaline, I was breathing heavily, instincts taking over as I closed the gap between us and kissed him desperately. He made a noise of surprise but didn’t break away. I made a deep noise in my throat, still locked onto his lips, as I finally found the release I’d been needing since first meeting Gerard. We broke off, trying to shift to be more comfortable.

“ _Ugh,_ fuck.” He panted, the downwards pressure changing on him as I moved, our dicks both hard and only separated by pyjama pants. Looking up to my face, matching my heavy breathing, he grabbed my head and brought our faces together again. We were kissing madly, hot and crazed, not much movement going on elsewhere. I wanted to change that.

 

Standing from him, I pulled him up with me and took off my t-shirt quickly. He looked at me redundantly, his lips swollen and wet.

“Well, what are you waiting for, fucker?” I snapped.

“I– I...” He stuttered.

“ _What_?”

“Kiss me more.” He demanded, the only way he could get his message out. Grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me to him and we kissed frantically again. I pulled on his hair as we stood there in our lustful throes, eventually worming my hands down and pulling his t-shirt up, forcing him out of it.

 

I couldn’t wait any longer. After spending a few short seconds marking Gerard’s neck with a hickey, I pushed him aside, leaning my foot against his ankle to make him trip. He fell hard to his knees. Recovering with a huff, he pushed himself up onto his hands and I seized the moment, getting down behind him. I budged his knees apart, kneeled between them, and leaned over his back, hearing him gasp as I began to dry-thrust against his ass.

“I’m gonna do it like this.” I growled. “Just like this, okay?” Getting no response, I removed my arms from around him and peeled away from his back, grabbing for his shoulders to bring him up a little. “ _Okay_?” I raised my voice, trying my best not to make any revealing noises of pleasure.

“O– okay.” He replied timidly, turning his head and glancing at me from the corner of his eye with a nod, face already pink and shiny with sweat.

 

Pushing his pale shoulders back down with force, I moved away for a second and yanked down the back of his pants, exposing his ass. I pulled down the front of mine, grabbing for my dick and giving it a couple of strokes with my hand before turning my attention back to Gerard. Gripping his hips, I teased him, drawing my tongue up his lower spine and then letting my dick sit nicely against his ass for a second as I bit down at several places on the back of his shoulders.

“Ready, motherfucker?” I murmured.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna– _ah_!” He yelped and threw his head back. It was too late to ask questions; I was already pushing into him, forcing past the slow resistance of his tight ass.

 

I let go of a long moan and began to pull back out again, preparing to set up a rhythm. As I thrusted, Gerard gave whines and whimpers, constantly moaning in time with each sound of my hips hitting his ass. My hands had found a natural place to sit on his hips during the drama, and I channelled yet more anger by digging my blunt fingernails into the soft flesh there. He hissed at it. Getting greedy with it, I held him still and dragged the nails of one hand down his spine, leaving pink lines in their wake. I went back to his hips, pinching and pulling and digging at the skin there.

 

Feeling Gerard begin to tremble, I leaned over him again, hands still on his hips as I returned my mouth to the top of his back. He choked out his loudest moan as he came, falling to rest his forehead on crossed arms as he let me use him, ass still raised up for me, tightening up around my dick every now and then. My hips burst into overdrive as I pushed and pulled at him to aid my rhythm. I came with a self-indulgent moan, watching some of the excess seep from him as my thrusts slowed and I pulled out.

 

Letting himself collapse flat on the floor as I let his hips go, Gerard tried to catch his breath. I pulled up my pants and lounged lazily beside him.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” He huffed, repeating my earlier words, the hint of a smile gracing the corner of his mouth. For once, I laughed at his remark.

“You gonna do something about your ass, or am I gonna have to?” I asked, hearing his breathy laugh as he looked up to me with half-lidded eyes and his rosy-flushed cheeks.

“Ah, pull ‘em up.” As I approached him, he lifted his ass up a little and I pulled up his pants to where they sat comfortably. He slumped back down.

“That’s disgusting.” I told him firmly, still playing my part even though most of my lustful anger had dissipated.

“Whatever; I’ll have the shower of all showers in the morning.”

“Good luck with _that_ , crusty-ass.” Laughing properly, Gerard batted my arm. I batted his in return and then helped him to his feet.

 

Looking at each other for a second, we stood in our own emanating heat and contemplated.

“I don’t hate you.” I told him quietly, confessing it. I brought my arms up around his waist to embrace him.

“I don’t hate you either.” He replied, arms sliding up around my shoulders as we kissed softly once and held the hug for a while. It felt like our equivalent of saying ‘ _I love you_ ’ that night, and we left it at that. After we turned the lights out, I climbed into my bunk, and Gerard climbed up into his. We said a calm goodnight and slept soundly for the first night in a long time.

 

~ xo ~

 

I only knew Gerard had woken up before me the next morning when I heard the shower water turn on in the next room. Rolling over in my bed, I evaluated how much I also needed a shower, and decided to head into the bathroom once he was done. I went over to the door a couple of minutes after the water had stopped running.

 

Gerard was inspecting himself in the mirror when I entered, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Morning.” I greeted him, not feeling my usual urge to call him a name.

“Hey.” He smiled briefly. “Look at this, Frank. Look what you’ve done to me!” He said in a melodramatic tone, laughing afterwards and showing me the pink marks I’d made on his neck, shoulders, and back the night before.

“What about your hips? It felt like I gave those hell.” Peeling his towel down a little, he revealed bruises and nail marks all over his hips. He gasped at the sight and I had the same reaction, feeling guilty for not having been able to control myself with how much damage I was doing.

“ _Jeez_ , can you go a little easier next time?” He complained, pulling the edges of his towel back up. My stomach gave a flutter and my blood rushed a little. Gerard turned to me when I didn’t answer, and I looked up to him with a smirk.

“...Next time?” I questioned, stepping closer and taking his hand. Wrapping his arms around me, skin still hot from the shower, he kissed me sweetly.

“Yeah, next time.” He replied. I found myself getting bashful, cheeks going hot. “Seriously, though, you can’t just screw me like _that_ and expect me to stay away from you.” He giggled.

“You mean, even all the damage?” I couldn’t believe he’d actually liked that part too. He gave a half-smile and nodded shyly. “C’mere.” I smiled, moving in to kiss some more.

 

Being cued by the memory of kissing Gerard so madly the night before, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held the back of his head to stop him from breaking off. We had to stop after a while and it was hot to hear how heavily we were breathing.

“Is this ‘ _next time_ ’?” He asked. Knowing I was starting to get hard again, I gave in to my feelings, wanting that same intensity all over again.

“Yeah, I think this is ‘ _next time_ ’.” I answered, surprised as he took my hand and lead me into our room, climbing up to his bunk while desperately gripping his towel around himself, and then telling me to follow. I crawled over and lay on top of him when I got there, feeling his arms slide around me as I moved my hips against the hard area beneath his towel.

 

The kissing ceased and he moved his mouth down to my neck, making me let out a weakened moan. He continued, biting and sucking along my neck and shoulders, and his hands pushed down into my pants to grab my ass. I wriggled out of my pants, leaving them at the end of the bed. Finding myself sitting between his knees, I reached down to unhook the side of Gerard’s towel and I opened the folds. Pausing, I looked down at him with a smile.

“Don’t get all slow and shy now, asshole.” Gerard huffed, anger reignited, albeit playful. Pulling me down by my arm, he let my chest crash to his. He put one arm around me and slid his other up to the back of my neck, kissing me with the intensity we both craved. At last, I felt the temporary anger light up and show itself.

“Impatient motherfucker, aren’t you?” I retaliated. Squirming down, I kissed at his neck and moved it along his body until I got to his hips. I stayed there, teasing at the fresh bruises and hearing Gerard give the tiniest noises of pain along with his sighs of pleasure. As I moved away, I wrapped a hand around his dick and gave short strokes, bringing my lips down around the tip and teasing it with wet open kisses and flicks of my tongue. Gerard’s fingers were carding through my hair after a while, and I knew that was the time to stop.

 

He rolled his eyes and tried not to smile when I let go and crawled back up to him. He’d clearly expected me to stop as quickly as I had. Feeding him two of my fingers, I let him suck on them for a while as I continued kissing at his neck, giving him a hickey to match the one on the other side. I moved my newly slicked fingers down to his ass and pushed them in one after the other.

“ _Hnn_ , it still hurts a little.” Gerard complained quietly.

“Oh, stop whining like a baby.” I snapped, then being able to tell that he was mostly acting to get punished a bit more. It was only a few pushes in and back out with my fingers before the playful anger made me impatient with it.

 

Shifting to line myself up, I felt Gerard’s legs fold tighter and then squeeze up around me, ready. I decided to leave it like that for a while, leaning in to prolong his wait with kissing. His hands roamed my back softly and I could tell he was relaxed, which meant it was time to push in unannounced.

“ _Ah_ – oh god.” He whined, his blunt nails scraping my skin as his hands turned into fists.

“I _told_ you not to whine like a baby.” I growled into his ear, my hips making slow but deep thrusts. Grumbling something incoherent back at me, Gerard latched his mouth onto my neck and returned his nails to my back.

 

The intense sensations all over my body were bringing out breathy noises from the back of my throat. Gerard’s desperate gripping and scratching at my back; his biting and sucking at the curve of my shoulder; the hot tightness around my dick – all of it was making me moan. Having a thought occur to me suddenly, I was brought back to my senses, and I made the decision to deny Gerard to finish until I was done. A scheming smile grew on my face and I listened to the frame of the bunk beds rattling and banging. Gerard wasn’t making quite the same noises as when the bunk’s frame had last been shaking.

 

Getting faster with my rhythm, I knew I was getting close. Gerard was moving his legs about, trying to gain some purchase and hook them around me, but I had to stop him. If I was to do what I’d planned, I needed to pull out and stop hitting his prostate. He gave me a slightly confused look when I pushed away from him a little, but I just smiled maliciously down at his pink face as I sat back, holding his hips to keep steady. Savouring my last few thrusts inside of him, I closed my eyes and breathed open-mouthed before pulling out. Moving quickly, I crawled to push my hips up closer behind Gerard’s thighs and took hold of my dick to continue their rhythm with my hand.

“ _No_.” He whined, pouting childishly. I didn’t have time to answer, as I came immediately after he spoke. Waiting, we both watched the white drops land over a patch of Gerard’s pale stomach, between his belly button and his chest. Only then was it his turn. Moving back again, I let my face nuzzle in around his bruised hips. “ _Hm_ , at last.” He sighed as my hand stroked his dick.

“I said you were an impatient motherfucker.” I smirked, looking up at him and his ‘ _just hurry the fuck up_ ’ face.

 

I started how I’d done it before, teasing the tip with wet kisses and my tongue. It wasn’t fuelled by our playful anger anymore though, so I quickly changed tack and started bobbing my head down over his length. Gerard was up on his elbows when I glanced at him. He sighed, almost a moan, jaw slack, as his head fell back and rolled forward again.

 

Bobbing my head deeper and deeper, I sucked in my cheeks and restricted the space inside my mouth. Gerard writhed a little and fell back from his elbows, obviously close. My free hand was resting over his hip and he reached down and held onto my wrist tightly. The small sound I made as his nails dug into my skin made me hum around his dick.

“ _Hnn– oh god_.” He wrenched the words out loudly. Keeping myself going for the last few seconds, I felt Gerard beginning to move his hips slightly, trying not to buck into my mouth as he came.

 

Staying there, I took it all. I milked him until he was done, and I kept the warm substance in my mouth as I crawled up Gerard’s spent form. Leaning slightly up on his elbows again, Gerard looked at me and giggled as I spat out the mix of his cum and my saliva. It went onto his stomach, in the same spot as mine had gone. We looked up from it, locking eyes. Gerard smiled widely, giggling again, then leaned up and licked the last remaining smear from my chin before kissing me. I smiled back at him.

“Gimme the towel.” I said, moving back a little.

 

He shifted about, raising his hips beneath me and pulling the towel from behind him. Handing it to me, he lay back and let me clean him up with it. I carefully folded it up and threw it to the side, lying down next to Gerard and feeling his arm move around me.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” He said, then using it affectionately.

“Just playing the part.” I shrugged, unable to stop myself from smiling.

“I was seriously planning to hit you when you pulled out but it saved me from needing another shower.”

“Then there’s me, who’s gone disgustingly without one at all.” I commented, looking down at myself as if the last two sexual episodes were somehow visible on me. Pressing his hand to my chest, he lifted himself up and looked at me properly.

“Does it look like I care?” I laughed at him and wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him back down to me.

 

Lying quietly for a few moments, I grew thoughtful and I reflected on what had become of our constant arguing and fighting. It seemed Gerard had been having the same ideas.

“Frank, I know we said we don’t hate each other, but I wanna say that I actually really like you.” He pressed his face up close to my neck and I held him tighter. “I never meant anything I said to you. I think it was all just some kind of defence, so that if I pushed you away, I wouldn’t have to lose you for any other reason...a– and I actually really like your writing. I’ve drawn characters from the descriptions you’ve shown me.” I was smiling uncontrollably, listening to the outpouring of feelings that had been locked up for almost two terms of college.

“I never meant those things either. It was wrong to pick on your insecurities and nightmares, and I really like your work too. I’ve stolen your ideas as well, expanded your scenes and characters and given them plots to follow.” Getting him to look at me, I grew serious. “I don’t like you.” His face dropped. “I fuckin’ _love_ you, moron.” I laughed, getting a playful punch on the arm for scaring him.

“I love you too, but I’m getting you back for that.” His giggle threw us into a laughing fit. Taking a while to calm from our lawless laughter, we wiped hysterical tears from our faces. Finally quiet, we looked to each other and smiled. I couldn’t help but move in and kiss Gerard again, chaste that time.

 

We didn’t really get any work done that day, neither did we leave our room for fear of seeing people in the hallway who may have heard us in the act. It was nice not to be arguing or tip-toeing around each other all the time. It felt like a relief to know we could treat each other lovingly, and just turn the playful anger on when we needed it. I had loved Gerard all along, and he me, without really giving it much thought. Lying there together, we thought about our future and wholeheartedly agreed to continue sharing a room for the following years of college. We voiced extravagant plans about the writer and the artist we were going to become; how we would join forces to create the best books ever known.

 

I wasn’t angry or hateful anymore. I was full of hope and so was he.


End file.
